


Disciple...

by BadDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDragon/pseuds/BadDragon
Summary: Well, I had read a story on adultfanfiction.net, about where Harry and a few others get captured and are supposed to become some kind of disciples for Voldemort... with Snape as a sort or protector/teacher? I can't exactly remember what its called, but I had decided to draw Harry when he was at one of the parties, so here it is... He's actually sticking his hand out to be kissed by one of the party-members (a Death Eater) but I couldn't draw another person or I'd mess the picture up.. ^^lol





	Disciple...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
